Tenchu
by Uezukun
Summary: hello... pheww *wipes sweat out of forehead* glad this story is over but the journey doesn't end in tenchu wait for more and other of my fanfics in tenchu and others.. for now this story is complete pls.. r&r really would appreciate it...*smiles*
1. new student

Tenchu

1: new student

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchu

One day at school jam was walking at the school halls she met her best friend Elaine, Elaine said jam did you hear about the rumors? Jam said no, what is it all about? Elaine said its about the new student of the school. Jam said whats his name? Elaine said I don't know but I hear that his our classmate isn't that great?! Jam said I don't know.

In The classroom…

The teacher said now class meet your new classmate can you please introduce yourself kukimaru. kukimaru said hi my name is kukimaru I live in japan city Tokyo, my father is shunsai that is all. The teacher said okay to much information, um… kukimaru you may sit next to jam. Kukimaru said okay… jam was really blushing when kukimaru sat next to her.

During the class…

Kukimaru said to jam hey you look familiar do I know you? Jam said no, of course not while blushing

Kukimaru said really, I know you, your ayame-san's sister right? Jam said okay I'm ayame's sister, you must be rikimaru's brother right?! Kukimaru said yup, I hope we'll meet at the training center. Jam said yeah, I hope we'll meet. Dismissal…. Jam and Elaine walking together Elaine said so I see that kukimaru sat next to you so did he ask you a question? Jam said um… yeah, he knows I'm a ninja. Elaine said really? That's great! Jam said yeah, just great.

Author: um this is my first fanfic so please r&r, anyways this is tenchu:1st chapter I don't know if you will like this, anyway r&r next chapter tadaima! I'm home!

-roonren-


	2. tadaima! im home!

Tenchu

2: Tadaima! I'm home!

Jam went to her house she shouted I'm home! But no one was there, she searched every inch of her house she saw a note in the refrigerator, it says, jam I'll be gone just a few hours I still have a mission the food is in the oven, I'll be back after the mission don't wait for me. Love ayame, jam said to herself great, now I'll go eat my dinner now. After eating she washed the dishes , the phone rang while jam was still washing the dishes, jam said great who could be calling at this hour?! Jam picked the phone she said hello? Elaine was in the other end of the phone.

Elaine said jam guess what. Jam said what? Elaine said lord ghoda told me that kukimaru will be come a member of the azuma clan. Jam was blushing furiously. Jam said well that's great! Jam told Elaine about her feelings for kukimaru. Jam said Elaine please don't tell this to kukimaru, I like him and I loved him. Elaine said I already know that,I'm happy for you.jam said thanks for being my best friend. Elaine said no problem. Ayame had come home late that night she saw that jam was still awake she was angry. Ayame said jam I told you to sleep already!!!! Jam said I'm sorry! Big sister wont happen again. Jam went to her room and slept she thought, tomorrow I will tell him tomorrow.

Author: 2nd chapter of tenchu hope you like it anyway r&r people, next 3rd chapter jam's confession and kukimaru's answer.

-roonren-


	3. jam

Tenchu

3: jam's confession and kukimaru's answer.

At home……………..

Ayame was preparing breakfast ayame said jam hurry up and come down for breakfast. Jam said ok. Jam hurriedly came down the stairs. Jam said bacon my favorite! Jam sat down and eat after eating jam said goodbye big sister! Ayame said goodbye. Jam thought she was late that's why she was running. At school……..

Jam met her other best friend Rosalie, jam said hi Rosalie I'm I late? Rosalie said no, your not but if you don't hurry up you will she said with a smile. Jam said thanks for telling me bye! Rosalie said bye!

Jam still continue running until she bumped into a person, jam said I'm so…sorry. The person said don't be. Jam recognized that voice, that voice belongs to kukimaru she was shocked but still she has to confess her feelings. Jam said kukimaru I love you! Kukimaru was shock still he said I don't know what to say, I'm sorry but I don't love you I treat you as a friend only I'm sorry. Jam was about to cry but still hold back she said its ok you don't need to love me back. And she continue running with tears filling her eyes. Kukimaru regret what he said he thought why do I need to lie I do love her but why do I have to say no, damn I hate myself! He thought angrily.

Dismissal…..

Jam, Rosalie, Elaine walked together. Elaine said so how did it go? Jam said he said he don't love me and treat me as a friend only. Rosalie said no way! Jam said its true. Elaine said that is so cruel and I thought he's good! Jam said its okay you guys you don't need to worry! Rosalie said omg! Jam & Elaine said what?! Rosalie said kukimaru's going this way quick hide! Elaine said don't be silly! Kukimaru was infront of jam, Elaine & Rosalie. He said to jam can I talk to you just a sec? Elaine said no, she cantshe's to busy right Rosalie. Rosalie said yup, way to busy! Kukimaru said okay maybe next time if your not busy. Jam said okay. Kukimaru said bye! Jam said bye!

Author:that is so sad anyway r&r next chapter 4th: ninjas.

-roonren-


	4. ninjas

Tenchu

4: Ninjas

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchu

Jam came home to find Ayame very busy with the other ninjas. Jam asked Rikimaru-san why are you so busy?

Rikimaru said because my brother kukimaru is coming today! Jam said today? Rikimaru said with a worried look, why is something wrong? Jam said no, there's nothing wrong rikimaru-san. Kukimaru said hi! Jam said hi. Kukimaru said can we talk just a sec? Jam said sure. Kukimaru said let's go to the garden. Jam said ok.

Kukimaru and Jam is in the garden….

Kukimaru said Jam I have something to say. Jam said what is it? Kukimaru said I love you. Jam was shock but still said it's ok if you love me I love you to. Kukimaru said really? Jam said yes! Then Elaine came and said hi jam! Hi kukimaru! And realized what she kukimaru?! She yelled ah!!!!! Everyone came running. Ayame asked what's wrong? Elaine said why is kukimaru in here?! Rin said because his part of our clan now. Elaine said nani?! Then fainted luckily buknoy catched her. Buknoy said so your part of the clan huh? Kukimaru said yes I am. Buknoy said angrily stay away from Jam understand?! Kukimaru said why? Buknoy said cause I say so! Jam said buknoy don't be rude. Then allyssa came and asked who's he? Buknoy said mister goodie! Jam said buknoy! Buknoy was just kidding his name is kukimaru! Allyssa said nice meeting you kukimaru! Allyssa said I'm just gonna help rin-san out see yah! And allyssa disappeared in thin air . Kukimaru said that's weird. Buknoy said not as weird as you! And disappeared in thin air. Jam said gotta go bye! Kukimaru said bye!

Author: the 4th chapter of tenchu r & r, next chapter the battle.

-roonren-


	5. the battle

Tenchu

5: the battle

Dominici was walking at the palace garden he thought that new comer seems familiar who is he? Dominici thought buknoy made a battle for the new comer I wonder why? Dominici thought angrily why, am I not in it? Because I have a sickness? Are they underestimating me? Dominici didn't notice that allyssa was already awake. Allyssa said dominici are you ok? She said with a worried voice. Dominici said yes I'm ok. Allyssa said you must rest the doctor told me to give you this medicine to you. Dominici said I don't need medicines or any doctors help! Allyssa said why? You have a disease. Dominici said that's the reason why I don't need their help! Allyssa said why are u being so stubborn? Dominici said because all of you are underestimating me! Allyssa said no, we don't were just concerned about you. Dominici said maybe you right I'll take my medicine now. Allyssa said ok with a smile. Dominici smiled at her too. Dominici thought allyssa is the only one who understand me that's why I like her.

Dominici and allyssa went to sleep.

At breakfast…..

Buknoy said I challenge you into a battle the three of us and only you mister goodie! Dominici said why are you so cruel his only new here! Butcher said his right buknoy! Buknoy said angrily shut up! I want to challenge him, if you two don't agree then I'll do it myself! Come on mister goodie let's take this outside. Kukimaru said fine. Jam said to buknoy pls. buknoy stop this I don't want you to get hurt you're my friend. Buknoy said I'm sorry I have to do this. Elaine said be careful buknoy. Buknoy said I will. Jam said be careful kukimaru. Kukimaru said I will.

At the the fight…..

Buknoy said say your prayers mister goodie! Then the fight begin the winner is…….kukimaru. Buknoy said it cant be! Then buknoy fainted to the ground. Elaine shouted buknoy!!! Jam was shocked. Elaine and jam ran to buknoy. Jam said buknoy wake up! wake up! Elaine said pls. don't leave me alone! Buknoy waked up and said I'm not going to leave you two alone. Jam and Elaine smiled and said buknoy.

Author: that is so sad and sweet r&r, next chapter 6th: the truth.


	6. truth

Tenchu

6: Truth

Elaine was looking after buknoy. Buknoy said you know you shouldn't be looking after me. Elaine said why? Buknoy said because I'm not worth it. Elaine was shocked and said that's not true! Buknoy said how couldn't it be not true? Elaine said jam told me to look after you, so don't tell your not worth it! Jam loves you as a friend and I love you too. Buknoy was speechless. Buknoy said you need to rest Elaine. Elaine said right with a smile. Buknoy sighed and said how can I say sorry to her and jam? Buknoy slept with his thoughts.

Early in the morning……

Jam and buknoy are the two persons that are awake. Buknoy said sorry that I hurt your loved one. Jam said I already forgive you. Buknoy said thank you friend. Jam said your welcome with a smile.

In the palace garden…..

Dominici was feeding the fishes in the water. Allyssa watch dominici with sorrow and saiddominici. Dominici said yes? Allyssa said are you feeling better? Dominici said yes much better with a smile. Allyssa said that's great with a smile. Dominici said allyssa I love you. Allyssa said I love you to.

In the living room…

Buknoy said hey mister goodie I'm sorry if I had fighted you! Kukimaru saidno problem friends? Buknoy said friends with a grin. Buknoy said the reason why I fighted you because you made jam cry I'm so sorry! Kukimaru said its ok… friend with a grin.

Author: so what do you think? R& r nest punish the evil merchant.


	7. punish the evil merchant

Tenchu

7: punish the evil merchant

Nicholas: Rosalie, there are many guards at the front gate. I see a path on the left which seems to be safer. But we must kill the guard that patrols the area…….. Rosalie…..??? are you….. listening? Rosalie?!

Rosalie: zzzz

Nicholas: wake up you imbecile….

Rosalie!?

Nicholas: were going from left to right got it?

Rosalie: yeah, yeah, I gotcha…. ( scratch scratch)

Nicholas: were gonna tenchu that poor fellow.

Rosalie: I'm thirsty….

Nicholas: ready!?

Rosalie: uh-huh wait were…. Going…

Nicholas: go!!! Rosalie!?

Rosalie: what?

Nicholas: that's the dangerous way!!!!

Guard! intru…

Rosalie!

Nicholas!!

Rosalie: (crack)

Guard: …der….

Nicholas: ………. Rosalie we musn't alert the guard like that ….. do you understand?

Rosalie: okay…..

Nicholas: Rosalie, do you remember what our objective is?

Rosalie: sorta….

Dead Guard: ooh flashback

Dog: bark bark bark bark bark

Nicholas: were here to kill that fat bastard " echigoya" . he's been disturbing the peace with his town , and we are here to put a stop to him….

Dog: bark bark bark bark bark

Nicholas: shut up!! (wack)

Guard: what!!

Rosalie: ………… hey, yo Nicholas!! Spiderman!

Nicholas: ………

Rosalie: hehe, just kidding, just kidding

Nicholas: (crack )

Rosalie!! (thunk) what the hell you doin???

Nicholas: serves you right.

At echigoya headquarters….

Guard: sir!!! We have intruders!!!!!

Echigoya: what!? How did they find their way in!? I've strategically placed my guards to eliminate any entrance, and they still find their way in!?!?

Guard: sir. I believe they are best of best Ghoda's got. Your replacement of guards were flawless. Yet many guards have been murdered as if a ghost just took their souls they are pros….

Echigoya: have no worries I've hired a body guard for these situations, he's probably cleaning them right now.

Encountering hanabe ….

Nicholas: ………

Rosalie: ………

Nicholas & Rosalie: ………

Hanabe: what!? Where'd you people come from!?!?

Nicholas: …

Hanabe: ah, you must be the pesky intruders I've been informed of…. Well it seems it like you chose the wrong party to crash!!!!!

Rosalie: what party?

Nicholas: your urinating party?

Hanabe: ……. …….. nonsense. I was merely preparing my self for battle I forsaw. This …..is where you die……

Nicholas: step aside or I'll have to kill you…

Hanabe: you have no idea who your dealing with!

Nicholas: (clang) (klunk)!? Rosalie !!!!

Rosalie: sorry, my bad. I was aiming at the urinater over there. You ok?

Nicholas!!

Hanabe: hmph! I should compliment you on your speed. But I am also known for my uncontrolled speed. Let see how you do against my super dynamite special quick illusion aura sonic spinnig ex… what!!!

Poison rice!!

Nicholas: ………………poor fellow hasn't been fed. Little does he know about the result…

Rosalie: who cares.

Hanabe: glfgh!

Nicholas: rest in peace.

Rosalie: piss head.

Hanabe: phew…

Nicholas & Rosalie!?

Hanabe: hahahahaha you fools! You thought such poison rice will kill me? I've eaten so much off the ground, I've become immune to poison! Now !!!! bact to my…… blphgg!

Nicholas: thanks….

Rosalie: pshhh. Don't mention it…

Hanabe: bleagh!!

Encountering echigoya……

Nicholas: echigoya!! Playtime is over!!!!! It is time for you to go to hell!!!! ………

Echigoya: c mon c mon ( tokk!) !?

Geisha: aaaaa!!!!!

Nicholas: your safe now miss….

Rosalie: …………..

Geisha: oh, my brave hero.

Echigoya: might wanna pay attention there little girl!!!!!

Rosalie!

Nicholas: Rosalie!!

Echigoya: (bthoom!)

Geisha: aii!!

Rosalie!

Nicholas: ………

Echigoya: oops….

Nicholas: Echigoya … you've killed enough people…. Kiss your ass goodbye…

Echigoya: w…wait!!! I'm to young to die !!!!

Roonren: Another mission successful by Nicholas and Rosalie.

The End

Author: a Nicholas and Rosalie pairings

Next: cross the checkpoint, r&r.


	8. cross the checkpoint

Tenchu

8: cross the checkpoint

Tazzu!

Tazzu: Stop! Right where you are! You seem to be in a great haste for such a late hour!! Where are you going?!

Kenneth: Hm…. We….. we are going…

Charlene: to kick your ass.

Tazzu: ( angry) Die!

Kenneth & Charlene: (zwipp)

Tazzu!

Kenneth: Two against one is unfair. Charlene, defeat her.

Charlene: why don't you?

Kenneth: I do not hit women its my policy.

Charlene: You hit me last time…

Tazzu: hey!!

Kenneth: Shut Up and go! (slap)

Charlene: ok

Tazzu: maybe you should cut your throat. It'd be less painful that way….

Charlene: its only a fly to swat I can do it in five seconds.

Kenneth: whatever

Tazzu: I guess I'll have to teach you some manners first!!!!

Charlene: (slap slap)

Tazzu: ( breaks sword)

Tazzu: it seems I've estimated your skills prepare for serious punishment you immature jerk!!!

Tazzu!!

Charlene: (zakk)

Tazzu: ugh… !!

Tazzu: w…wait, ug…, you cant do that in this game…, guagh

Charlene: (7 hits! Excellent!!)

Roonren: k.o.

Tazzu: that's kenneth's move…

Roonren: you never had a chance to begin with!! A manji freak is tougher enemy than you,useless.

Manji?

Kenneth: Charlene, please… your making this extremely….. different….

Charlene: and now for the final battle….

Kenneth: uh… actually we haven't even started crossing the checkpoint yet, Charlene…. (sweat drop)

Crossing the checkpoint….

Charlene: keennnnetth(Kenneth)

Kenneth: keep your voice down…

Charlene: wat'cha doin?

Kenneth:…….

Charlene: here I am doing my work, and your on a tree resting….

Kenneth:…….

Charlene: what's up? Hungry? I got some food.

Kenneth: …….!

Kenneth: c…charlene…..!! ( so your not the ice queen?)

Charlene: (gives Kenneth poison rice with a smile)

Kenneth: (slap the poison rice in the hand of Charlene)

Charlene!!

Charlene: you have any idea what the shit your doin?

Kenneth: I've had enough of your horse ass.

Senjuro: Came out to check what caused the loud noise.

Kenneth!! (lifting Charlene)

Senjuro: ………

Charlene!!

Senjuro: ………(sweat drop)

Charlene: (slap slap) ke! Kenneth! Look, look!

Kenneth: oh and as soon as I do what you gonna do?

Charlene: no seriously! Look!

Charlene: I found a suspicious one!

Kenneth: whoa, suspicious!

Senjuro: you're the ones who are suspicious!!!

Charlene: are you ready Kenneth?

Kenneth: oh definitely.

Senjuro!?

Kenneth: URAAAA!

Charlene: (CRACK)

Senjuro!!

Charlene: well that was fun. Lets move along Kenneth.

Kenneth: oh, after you. Phew! That chop of yours. Fantastic.

Charlene & Kenneth: ………………

Kenneth: that's odd….. usually there's guards waiting at the exit…

Charlene: maybe they got lazy

Kenneth: not everyone's like you, Charlene.

Charlene: they should be.

Kenneth: well, there's no time to waste. We should hurry on.

Senjuro: hold it there, ninjas.

Senjuro!

Senjuro: w…! wait! Please! Please wait!

Charlene & Kenneth!?

Kenneth: actually were in a bit of hurry, so..

Senjuro: oh! So sorry! I didn't mean to hold you back!

Kenneth: well then…. Take care.

Senjuro: oh! You too! Please be careful!


	9. assinating meiooh andgetting  princess

Tenchu

9: assassinating mei-oh and getting princess kiku back

GOHDA FOREST/ GOHDA MAIN CASTLE – NIGHT

As Butcher & Stephanie Ann enter the grounds, they see the rampant destruction. Signs that Onikage was not lying & that his master Lord Mei-Oh had personally visited Gohda.

GOHDA MAIN CASTLE / THRONE ROOM – NIGHT

As they enter the castle & get closer to the throne room they pass men carrying dead guards & other victims of Lord Mei-Oh's power. They see a shaken Lord Gohda, a bandaged Sekiya conversing together. They notice Butcher & Stephanie Ann entering the throne room. Sekiya walks over to talk to Butcher & Stephanie Ann , Lord Gohda looks tries to drink some tea, but looks worried & distraught.

Butcher: What has happened?

Sekiya: While you were out chasing Onikage, Mei-Oh the self-proclaimed King of Hell kidnapped Kiku.

Stephanie Ann: What???! No!! That monster kidnapped Kiku. Then that means…

Butcher (finishes for Stephanie Ann): Onikage taking over the other castle was nothing more than a diversion to keep us away while his master steals the most precious thing to Lord Gohda.

Sekiya : it seem so.

Lord Ghoda (standing up): Butcher!!! You must destroy Mei-Oh, before it is too late! He has Kiku, that means he could have anything he wants from me. I want my daughter back. And I will fight for her.

Shrine –Night

The doors to the shrine burst open with a super gust of wind. Onikage flips out from them, landing with sword in hand infront of Butcher.

Onikage: I see you have come to meet your fate.

Butcher: Onikage, so you've returned. This time you won't come back.

Onikage: Ha,ha! You can not beat me when I try.

Butcher (holds a pose with 'sword') : We'll find out!!!

Stephanie Ann: How many lives does he have?

Butcher & Onikage are still relentlessly fighting. Onikage begins another onslaught of kicks to Butcher but as Onikage tries to use his double air kick attack, Butcher goes in lows & uses a rising blade slash to strike Onikage from his crotch to his chest. Onikage flies backwards landing on the steps that lead inside to the hideout. He is bleeding badly. Butcher holds a defensive position.

Onikage: Stop. You have won. Your Princess Kiku is held below, guarded by Lord Mei-Oh himself. I'll see you, in Hell…(dies)

Butcher: I killed you, Onikage. Your master Mei-Oh is next.

Meanwhile…

Shrine-Night

Butcher regains his breath & with Stephanie Ann enter the room where Onikage flipped. They look on to see a large stone blocking the entrance to the hideout. Butcher goes to his pouch & pulls out all of his grenades. He looks to Stephanie Ann , & she walks out. Butcher throws all of the grenades at the large stone blocking the path & runs out, closing the doors behind him. Seconds later the doors blow away & the stone now blown up from the large explosion. Butcher & Stephanie Ann were behind the stairs & now come out to quickly enter the hideout. They drop down into the hole provided & enter the underground lair of Mei-Oh.

Underground lair Of Lord Mei-oh-Night

Butcher has succeeded in opening the seal to Lord Mei-Oh's hiding place. They latch their grappling hooks to the top overhead of the seal & slide down the ropes towards the dark, dank bottom of the lair. Lord Mei-Oh holding his sword looks at the intruders to his lair. They step foot onto the bottom.

Mei-oh'S Room- Night

Mei-Oh's room is the zenith of darkness. A glowing, bright green energy portal is behind Mei-Oh. Another small dark room that is shrouded can be seen if you look hard enough. The floor itself is a cage, under which is a pool of lava. Shiva statues are on both sides of the portal. Lord Mei-Oh holds his sword high.

Lord Mei-oh: So… You killed Onikage. Who would have thought it possible?

Stephanie Ann: Mei-Oh shut up & tell me where Kiku is!!!

Lord Mei-oh: Do not think about the girl. Concentrate on saving your own skin..

Butcher: Demon! (unsheathing) You slay countless lives to further your own vicious schemes!!! You kidnap people, a thief is what you are! (holding 'sword' towards him) King of Hell! I have a present for you, it is my lord's Tenchu…(charging towards Mei-Oh) The heaven's well-deserved punishment!!

[fight sequence, last battle music, Mei-Oh's battle music Butcher & Stephanie Ann fight Lord Mei-Oh. A powerful battle erupts. Meanwhile. Lord Gohda, Sekiya & the remaining soldiers quickly head towards the stronghold.

Butcher distracts Mei-Oh while Stephanie Ann releases Kiku from a small jail inside the room. She sets a single grenade near the lock. Kiku ducks away & the door is soon broken. Butcher dodges Mei-Oh's green acid attack, but is shocked by the lightning power. Stephanie Ann looks on seeing Butcher is hurt, she dashes over & pounces on Mei-Oh's back shoving her kuni dead into his back, but that does not work completely. He removes the kuni from his back While he was distracted by Stephanie Ann, Butcher has gotten up & begins his assault on Mei-Oh slashing him from the front. Mei-Oh tries to use his invisible charge slash attack but is stopped by Stephanie Ann who leaps on him once more to put 2 grenades down the back of his robes. She leaps away in time, as the explosion blows away much of his body. Butcher

takes this time to slice thru Mei-Oh's sword & slash deep into Mei-Oh's chest & neck. Mei-Oh floats in pain backward He is mortally wounded. Stephanie Ann continues on by throwing super-shuriken into Mei-Oh.

Lord Mei-oh: NO!!!! THIS…CAN NOT BE!!! A MERE HUMAN!! (flies into the portal & disappears)

Stephanie Ann: Good riddance & don't come back.!

Butcher: All of Lord Gohda's enemies, die by this blade. (while saying the line does a full spin, slashes the air & then extends his right arm holding 'sword' downward.) Kiku walks from the jail, she runs to Stephanie Ann.

Kiku: Stephanie Ann!!!

Stephanie Ann: princess!!!

Kiku: You both saved me, but I was scared!!!

Suddenly the lair begins to collapse on itself. [the scene changes from color to Black & White

Butcher: This doesn't look good.

The lair begins to rain rocks. Butcher holding kiku & Stephanie Ann bounce from wall to wall as the lair tumble down. The floor that was under the at the bottom cracks from the weight & falls into the lava.

Butcher & Stephanie Ann finally reach their grappling ropes & climb up them quickly. They run fast, but run into a boulder blocking a wall.

Stephanie Ann: What?? We're trapped!!

Butcher puts Kiku down & walks over to the boulder. He takes off his sword & begins to lift the boulder. He strains to lift the boulder & motions Kiku & Stephanie Ann to go thru the passage.

Butcher: move!!!

Kiku moves thru reluctantly leaving Butcher behind. As Stephanie Ann passes she looks to Butcher.

Butcher: Stephanie Ann, take my sword.

Stephanie Ann reluctantly takes the sword with her, strapping it to her as butcher does. As she meets up with kiku, she picks her up & the rocks began to fall faster. The boulder Butcher held falls, as more pile up behind them. Kiku calls out.

Kiku: Butcher!!!!!!!!

Stephanie Ann sprints to get out of the hideout, light can be seen as daylight is coming. Stephanie Ann leaps out high from what once was the red shrine. She lands holding Kiku. She sets Kiku down.

Stephanie Ann & kiku are startled to find Lord Gohda & Sekiya amongst the Gohda army. Kiku runs to her father.

KIKU (hugs her father) : Father!!!

Ghoda & Kiku looks to Stephanie Ann. She is now clutching the sword, tears swelling up in her eyes. With the snow now ankle deep, Stephanie Ann plunges the sword, sheathed blade first into the snow. Daybreak finally comes in the land of the rising sun. All look on towards the sun as the gleams. [shot pans to the 'sword'

Butcher (voice-over) : Bright & cold, the flash of steel. Alone I roam over desolate fields. My sword, I need no longer. The evening wind will carry me home.

All are looking to the sun, with mixed feelings held by all.

Author: if you think this fanfic is over it isn't anways…. Review & review or(r&r) next chapter: jam & kukimaru


	10. ayame & rikimaru

Tenchu: rikimaru & ayame

Tenchu: rikimaru & ayame

ayame was walking to go to butcher's grave she saw a sakura tree( cherry blossom tree)

she wondered why is there a sakura tree in winter… she heard that a sakura tree in winter means "hope" she went back to the castle and asked Jam if there is such thing has hope… Jam said of course there's hope oneechan don't be silly, why did you asked?? Ayame said I saw a sakura tree on my way to butcher's grave…

Jam said I see…. Well I have to go and play with kiku-hime for awhile ok oneechan…. Ayame said alright, matte jam… Jam said what is it oneechan?

Ayame said there's a festival tonight, me and rikimaru are going to watch the fireworks wanna come?? Jam whispered to herself.. so rikimaru's going with oneechan huh.. Jam said sorry oneechan im busy I cant go with the festival with you & rikimaru… you two just have fun…

Ayame said are you sure?? Jam said yup im sure…

Ayame said ok.

At the festival…..

Ayame said the place is to crowded… I think will miss the fireworks…

Rikimaru said don't be like that ayame will not miss the fireworks…

Rikimaru said oh no.. we must hurry and find a place to sit the firework show will be starting soon…

Ayame said im right behind you rikimaru…

Ayame & Rikimaru found a place to sit..

Ayame said the fireworks are beautiful rikimaru…

Rikimaru said not has beautiful has you…

Ayame smiled….

After the firework show Ayame and Rikimaru had kissed…

Meanings:

Sakura tree: Cherry blossom tree

Oneechan: Big sister

Settings:

Ayame going to butcher's grave Winter

Ayame in the castle with Jam Winter

The festival spring

Please review…. Please im begging you…


	11. tatsumaru and kagami

Tenchu

Tenchu

Tatsumaru was still in tenrai's hands so he can't he cant leave tenrai's fortress and tenrai's wrath, tatsumaru was confused why he joined tenrai and tenrai's men. Maybe tatsumaru joined to see kagami again but then why did he live? Maybe tatsumaru never loved kagami, maybe he loved ayame. But that would be silly he can't love ayame and ayame will never love tatsumaru. Tatsumaru then heard someone call him. Tatsumaru ….. tatsumaru ….. the mysterious person called. Tatsumaru followed that voice and he saw a sakura tree and a person was standing there.

Mysterious person: tatsumaru… I missed you.

Tatsumaru: ayame?

Mysterious person: do you still love her? I thought you love me?

Tatsumaru: kagami! i didn't realize you I thought you are dead.

Kagami: aren't you dead to, tatsumaru?

Tatsumaru: yes, but I have a reason to live!

Kagami: yes, are your reason to live just to see ayame?

Tatsumaru: your jealous are you?

Kagami: I'm not jealous I just want you to be happy.

Tatsumaru: be happy? What do you mean?

Kagami: that you live just to see ayame, I know you protected me from them and that shows you love me.

Tatsumaru: kagami …. Don't worry I'll tell tenrai that I don't need to live anymore need to live.

Kagami: (shakes head) iee.. I understand.

Tatsumaru: but kagami! I want to be with you.

Kagami: tatsumaru you don't have to do this, just be with ayame! ! !

Tatsumaru: (grab kagami's shoulder) listen I love you kagami.

Kagami: but tatsumaru..

Tatsumaru kissed kagami

Tatsumaru: aishtemasu kagami.

Kagami: aishtemasu too tatsumaru.

The end

Roonren: review pls.. really appreciate it..

Meaning:

Iee: no

Aishtemasu: I love you


	12. tesshu & rin

Tenchu

Tenchu

It was already Christmas well you know what that means…. When Christmas comes there's gift eggnog and many stuffs and snow angels and snow man. But there's one person who hates Christmas and its tesshu.

Jam: Tesshu-san why do you hate Christmas?

Tesshu: I don't hate Christmas I hate the snow?

Jam: why?

Tesshu: you'll know when you get to this age.

Jam: but you'll be old by then.

Tesshu: don't worry I'll be old but I wont die.

Jam: your right I'll go and help prepare the decorations.

Tesshu: ok

In the living room

Rin: hey tesshu, are you okay?

Tesshu: yeah I'm fine.

Rin: want eggnog?

Tesshu: sure.

Rin handed tesshu an eggnog

Rin: isn't Christmas beautiful?

Tesshu: yeah.

Rin: Jam-chan told me you hate the snow.

Tesshu: because this reminds me of my sister.

Rin: huh?

Tesshu: my sister died at Christmas that's why I hate the snow.

Flash back

This season was winter and tesshu and ren, where walking down the street of Tokyo, this is where ren died because of thugs and tesshu can't protect her because he has to deal with his own powerful thug.

Ren died because she is weak and she was only 9.. this is the reason why tesshu became an assassin.

End of flash back

Rin: smiles but you got your friends.

Tesshu: yeah your right.

Rin: come on it's time for gifts.

Rin and tesshu exchange gifts.

Rin: go on open it to see what's inside.

Tesshu: ok, opened the gift a picture frame with our picture on it.

Rin: like it?

Tesshu: yeah

Rin opened the gift

Rin: a necklace!! oh I love it thanks tesshu.

Rin kissed tesshu on the cheek.

Tesshu: you'r welcome.

The End


	13. tajima & kagura

Tenchu

Tenchu

Tajima was on his house cleaning his gun when someone knocked on his door.

Tajima: who is it?

Person: open up lazy ass!!

Tajima: groans I'm coming.

Tajima opens the door to see kagura standing there.

Tajima: what do you want?!

Kagura: Tenrai have something for you to do.

Tajima: uhuh, what do I have to do then?

Kagura: oh, you'll find out.

Tajima found himself wearing a maid costume.

Kagura: you look cute.

Tajima: I hate you.

Kagura: you better hurry and do the chores.

Tajima: grrr…fine.

Kagura: 1st chore, clean up the fortress, 2nd chore, wash the clothes, 3rd chore, take a bath after that you'll have your reward.

Tajima: reward?

Kagura: you'll find out, of course you'll have a reward, well get on with it.

1st chore: tajima cleaned up half the fortress.

Tajima: I'm going to kill her!! !

Then tajima continued cleaning the fortress.

2nd chore: tajima halfed wash the clothes he was washing the clothes of kagura.

Tajima saw kagura's panty.

Tajima: what the fuck! I touched girl panty.

Tajima still washing the clothes and he finished.

3rd chore: tajima was taking a bath and there were questions on his mind.

Tajima: why did she let me come here? And why do I have to do those chores for her? I'm I in love with her? Nah, I'm just thinking silly stuff.

After taking a bath he wore a yellow yukata and he saw kagura wearing a yellow kimono.

Tajima: ok let's cut the crap where's the reward?

Kagura: this is the reward, were having tea.

Tajima: sheesh women.

Tajima sat down in front of Kagura.

Kagura was doing a tea ceremony, kagura poured the hot water in tajima's cup and her cup as well.

Kagura: so how does the tea taste?

Tajima: awful.

Kagura: angry I see.

Tajima: I better go.

Kagura: ok bye.

Tajima: whatever.

The End 


	14. buknoy and elaine

Tenchu

Tenchu

This two is my favorite pairings but since Elaine break up with buknoy… he decided to be alone…. But I'll tell you the story anyway….

Elaine: buknoy I have to tell you something.

Buknoy: what is it Elaine?

Elaine: it's hard to say this but…

Buknoy: but what?

Elaine: never mind, I'm not ready to say it yet.

Buknoy: just tell me when your ready ok?

Elaine:smiles hai.

In the evening

Elaine: I hope I can tell him already I'm going to leave tomorrow and I can't tell him.

Elaine talking to herself while jam was knocking on the door. Jam realize the door wasn't lock and heard Elaine what she said.

Jam: Elaine did you say that your leaving and can't tell him?

Elaine: well I could tell him but it will break his heart.

Jam: but you've got to try even if it will break his heart.

Elaine: ok I'll try.

Elaine went to the telephone and dialed buknoy's telephone numberelaine was hoping that buknoy would pick up.

Then buknoy picked up and said..

Buknoy: hello? Who's this?

Elaine: hello buknoy, this is me Elaine.

Buknoy: oh Elaine! Why did you called?

Elaine: I have something to tell you meet me at the port.

Buknoy: ok, what for?

Elaine: you'll find out.

Elaine went to the bathroom and taked a bath after taking a bath Elaine put on her pajamas and went to bed.

It was 6:00 a.m. Elaine was waiting for buknoy to show up…

Elaine: what took him so long?!

Elaine was getting angry at the same time she's also getting worried about buknoy.

Man in the ship: were moving in 1hour!

Elaine: one hour?! What time is it?!

Elaine looked at her watch it was already 6:30 a.m. and buknoy wasn't at the port.

Elaine saw buknoy running towards her, Elaine was happy at the same time was angry too.

Elaine: what took you so long?! ! !

Buknoy: I'm sorry, what do you want to tell me?

Elaine: I'm leaving.

Buknoy: what?! But you can't.

Elaine: I'm sorry.

Buknoy: it's ok I understand, family circumstances.

Elaine: yeah.

Buknoy: well goodbye.

Elaine: goodbye.

Elaine was on the ship crying but at least she was happy she told him. Buknoy was also happy that Elaine told him.

The End

Meaning of the words

Hai: it means yes or ok. but it really means yes.


	15. tenchu characters age

Jam-21

Kukimaru-22

Ayame-22

Rikimaru-26

Rin-16

Tesshu-27

Tatsumaru-28

Kagami-28

Tajima-22

Kagura-22

Nicholas-21

Rosalie-21

Charlene-21

Kenneth-21

Elaine-21

Buknoy-21

Allyssa-21

Dominici-21


End file.
